


You Found Me

by sp00ked



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Post-Sense8 Series Finale, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ked/pseuds/sp00ked
Summary: Taking place after the final episode, Jonas somehow wakes up alive and well with about 15 years shred from his appearance. But he doesn't know where he is or how he got there. What he does know is that he's got a very paticular connection with Emily, who can see the dead. He's about to open up a world of secrets.





	1. What Am I Doing Here?

[Jonas](https://m.imgur.com/a/mrQ7cyn) - [Emily](https://imgur.com/a/sRt5oQI)

Jonas awoke to a face full of grass, he had a migraine more painful than when he had first been reborn as a sensate and a horrific burning sensation could be felt throughout his body. The last thing he could remember was a sacrifice, one he had made for the love of his life, her last cluster and the entire sensate species. After sudden chest pains, he gasped and sat up, pressing his hand againt his chest.

"Angelica." Jonas whispered to himself, a single tear ran down his cheek as he desperately tried to compose himself. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed he was in a park somewhere back home in England. The place was peaceful and very few people passed by, he figured it was the nicest and most familiar possible place he could've woken up in. He closed his eyes and tried any way he could to channel Angelica, but it was worse than ever before. He could not find any kind of connection, not even a vivid memory. He knew how much he loved her much each second he could feel his mind become distant to the place he once was, and the people he once knew.

Looking down at his body, things had changed there too. Although he still felt the mighty burning sensation, he was able to move his body without trouble. His hands were stronger, no longer plagued with the later stages of arthritis he'd been dealing with since he was eighteen, but still far from pain-free. He was thinner, and by the way he was dressed clearly not the person he was last he was awake. He had to find a mirror, something the confirm what he was seeing and feeling in his own body.

Emily woke up slowly, a bright light raidiating through her bathroom window. She looked down to see the pale blue toaster that matched the bathroom walls still sitting on her chest. She frowned, splashing water from the bath onto it, but still nothing happened. She checked to see if it was plugged in properly, and alas, it was.

"Fuck!" she yelled, angrily stepping out of the bathtub, her favourite dress drenched and her head pounding from the insane amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. Yet another suicide mission failed, due to some unforeseen reason. Emily marched out the front door of her isolated Victorian home and straight to the power box, on her front porch sat her black cat Sabbath with a post-it note attached to his back.

_'Sorry Emily,_  
_If you are still alive_  
_I did not have the heart to kill him_  
_And I never will_  
_\- Safi the Embalmer'_

"Aha! I knew he'd never have the heart to embalm you," Emily exclaimed, picking up the confused looking feline and embracing him. "And to my luck, the house blew a fuse last night, but to our actual luck, you're still alive." Emily turned her power back on and crept inside as if somebody was watching, people always were in a way. She had tried once again to silence the dead and alive voices that plagued her mind but the universe had never been in favour of her ending her life. Weather that be by giving her amnesia or turning off her power, whoever or whatever out there was keeping her safe.

Emily looked long and hard at her own reflection, she was trying to focus on things like the tiny pimple on her forehead or the unevenness of her bangs so she didn't have to think about what she'd done. She was not ready to share another embarrassing suicide fail with the other seven people inside her mind, let alone any kind of connection, thought or action. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure, a man wearing a black denim jacket complimented by the rest of his all-black clothing. Emily raised her eyebrows but looked generally unphased.

"So, how did you die? And what took you so long to show yourself to me? You died on the toilet or something?" Emily smirked turning to face the new person in the room.

Jonas regrettably took in the new surroundings, he'd barely been awake for half and hour and he'd already made a connection. He was taken back by the young girl in front of him's word's, maybe the answer to his disconnect to Angelica and appearance lied in his own death. She was always so much more than he was, it made sense that she would be able to contact him after death but not vice versa.

"Have I died?" He asked the girl.  
Emily's expression softened. "It's okay, I'm sorry for what I said. Not everybody is able to realise they have died at first, for some it could take over a hundred years. But considering your ability to communicate with me, yes I'd say so. Want to talk about it?"

Her openness resonated with him immediately, although he was never initially trusting of a sensate, he could tell that she was definitely one that cared. But things were off about her words, she was talking as if she was connecting with the dead rather than other sensates. Maybe she wasn't a sensate, but rather someone who could communicate with the dead. Her accent immediately threw him off though, she wasn't quite British no, simply a well spoken Australian or New Zealander, he couldn't tell. They could've been anywhere in the world.

Jonas paused, looking around the pale blue bathroom. All he could see was a toaster in the bath, unplugged. "Who are you? And where am I?" he asked slowly.

"Hey, it's a complicated story but somehow you've died and there's something plauging your conscious. I'm a certain kind of human you see halfway between life and the afterlife and together we work out what exactly this thing or things are bugging you, and we fix it so you can move on and become a whole new person and yada yada yada. I'm basically a therapist for the dead, and it's very confusing. Please don't ask too many questions about it because I'm still learning about it myself honestly," Emily replied, Jonas swallowed down hard and looked around helplessly. "Sorry, I know that was a lot to take in but sometimes I have to have this conversation twice and day and you've caught me at a bad time, cause well..." she looked at the toaster next to the bathtub and giggled. "I feel like you know exactly why. I'm an idiot, please tell me about yourself instead."

Jonas thought for a moment, there was quite the possibility this girl was absolutely insane, but he felt a great deal of pure honestly come from her and decided to tell the truth. "I'm Jonas, and every second I can feel the memories from when I was living slip away from me. I am, or I was a sensate. I know you don't want me to ask too many questions, but I must know if like a sensate, are you another species of human?"

Emily frowned, watching the space around her turn into Jonas' space. Together they sat with their backs to a giant oak tree. "I don't know what a sensate is, but now I know you're another one of the people that plague my mind. I can see now, you're not really dead." Jonas smiled, although she wasn't aware of the term she was definitely a sensate. "It's the term most commonly used around the world for people like us, there's a lot I can tell you about sensates. Though I must tell you, I'm dead too."

Emily grabbed Jonas' pulse and shook her head. "Nope, you're definitely alive. Quite frankly I'm sick of these people in my head, but if you know how to get rid of them be my guest, I'll tell you a bit about what it means to see the dead." Jonas looked over at the dark-haired girl in shock, he was back looking into her bathroom mirror, he'd never been so confused. He felt lost, and he quickly realised this girl was his ownly chance at getting any answers and vice versa, even if he had to lie.

"Deal, but before we talk about anything else I must tell you, the last thing I remember is dying, and I look exactly as I did in my late 20s." Jonas said, Emily nodded. "Looks like we both have a lot to unpack then."


	2. Who Are We? Part One

"Well I guess we have a lot to unpack then," Emily sighed. There was an awkward silence. "Where do we start?" Jonas asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Another pause. "Where exactly in the world am I? You never told me." "You're where you died. Do you remember?" Emily asked. A brief flash of an explosion, the research facility and Angelica hit him. "I'm not. This isn't the place." He replied. "Well, it'll be around the same area. You come to me, so we aren't far from where it was. Where in Victoria were you last?"

Jonas shook his head no. "Australia? We are in Australia, correcct?" Emily nodded yes.   
"Okay well, you seam to know a lot more about this sensate thing then I do. It carries on through death?" Emily asked. Jonas shrugged. "I'm starting to second guess everything I once thought about death, and what it is to be a sensate in general I-" "Fuck off!" Emily had suddenly yelled, Jonas fell backwards into the bathtub.

"There somebody she wants to tell us about?" A tall dark-skinned guy, Jamil, one of Emily's cluster smirked. "No, she's talking to one of her dead friends, probably." The kiwi, another member, Calum, replied. Emily scowled up at the two tall men as she went to pull Jonas from the bathtub, but he was gone. "Stop invading when I have a client." she warned. "Don't look at me princess, you thought of us too," Jamil put his hand on Calum's shoulder. "Plus we were just leaving." "Only the dread I feel when you two are trying to invade my space, now go away, please!" Emily cried.

Emily was beguining to think gruesome thoughts, terrible things, trauma, anything to rid of the people inside her mind. As she washed her hands she let the sensation last for a while, she was focused entirely on her mind. Being a sensate was one of the most complex and frustrating things she had ever had to deal with, the tension in her cluster was quite clear. She had thought it was all a big hallucination originally, like most others, she rejected and denied her counterparts and vice versa. In return the whole cluster was a dysfunctional mess, a group of people who got together to argue and self loath themselves. They'd never met another cluster, they just knew that they had a mother. One who was very cryptic.

When Emily was reborn, she was in her basement bringing Sabbath back to life. A very seedy looking operating table was complimented by various stolen and homemade surgical tools. This is how she was convinced it started, she had sent thousands of vaults to his mind and body, but not quite electrical ones, no these were vaults Emily has invented herself. There are consequences for bringing someone or something back from the dead, and she knew it better than anybody. When animals die, it's not the same as when people die. As animals motivations lie in not much more than living and/or loving whoever gives them care, they either move forward to the next life quickly, or their spirits hang around with their owners or companions until they die. It was nice seeing his spirit at first, a warm reminder of the cat that helped bring her memory back, but then he started to get annoying. Wether it be for food he couldn't eat, pats he couldn't receive or a door that he knew he could simply walk through, it was a determination for him to drive her absolutely insane. She wasn't ready to go down with him, so Emily brought Sabbath back.

Emily looked down at the still fur ball in front of her, unable to bear the thought of a possible failure. She went to touch him before being caught by a figure across the room. A Hawaiian woman simply smiled at her, Emily squinted. "Hello? Are you lost? Now's not a good time I'll be with you in five," Emily said, slowly taking her bloodied gloves.

Sabbath certainly looked dead, but after three days of surgery and vault experiments, the least Emily could do was see. A migraine had sharply hit her, it seamed every time she went to touch him something happened. 'Gee, what if I did something to my brain instead?' She playfully thought to herself, finally bringing herself to pet the poor feline. To her delight Sabbath awoke and purred in response.

Emily looked up to see if the Hawaiian woman was still waiting, still smiling, but she was gone. "The dead are really getting to me Sabbath, you're lucky you're alive again. But if you pull that whiny shit you did when you were dead? Not going to happen."

Taking in her new surroundings, Emily turned to Jonas in surprise. He was in what looked to be an abandoned factory, the walls filled with terrifyingly large cracks and chips. There were lots of things lying around, boxes, broken office chairs, a large desk and a big glass window that revealed what looked to be an asbestos-ridden garage. It was filled with abandoned, broken apart cars and graffiti painted a hundred stories onto the stone walls. The air wasn't very strong, almost to a point where Emily was struggling to breathe.

"Wow, what is this place? It looks like an amazing place to explore," Emily said, slowly sliding her hand along the glass. "But you should really be weary of the asbestos." Jonas raised an eyebrow at his mind's guest. "In my past I learnt a lot about how to find liveable abandoned spaces, this abandoned furniture factory is a temporary place," Emily nodded understandingly. "So are you going to tell me what happened back in your bathroom?" Jonas asked. Emily looked down. "Look, I guess I'll tell you."

Back in Emily's kitchen, she pulled out Jonas a seat and began to make them coffees. Jonas looked around contently, Emily's house felt warm and the various objects she kept around could tell a thousand stories. Mounted antlers on the wall, various old and new photographs of cats, posters written in ancient scripture, books scattered galore and a fridge full of travel magnets to name a few. Jonas wondered if she had accumulated this all herself.

"I think terrible things to keep the others away, the other people in my head. Don't take it personally, we just don't really get along as a collective, and I prefer to keep to myself," Emily explained, placing down the coffee mugs and taking a seat. Jonas shook his head. "Whatever it is you're all fighting about, I cannot stress to you enough that there is nothing worth breaking a bond with your cluster over. As soon as you're born as a sensate your life is in immediate danger, and it is your cluster you will need to work with in order to survive." Emily took a big gulp of her coffee. "If that's the case, my 'cluster' is in a lot of trouble."


End file.
